Dragon Sagas: Origins Fully Revised
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: With Frieza and his men's threat hanging above the Saiyan's collective heads and King Vegeta's trecherous plans to over throw the tyrant, Caliwone and his team are called upon and sent on one final mision with Planet Vegeta's fate hanging in the balance...
1. Chapter 01: Caliwone, the Saiyan Elite

**I do not own Dragonball Z**

**Six thousand years before mutants evolved upon the Earth, before the ruler of Other World was handed down to a child ruler, and long before heroes protected their planet, a powerful and brutal race known as Saiyans scarred the northern galaxy under the orders of a tyrant called Frieza. Under his command, the Saiyans spread throughout the galaxy, cleansing worlds under his name in order to sell.**

**In Frieza's cold grip was the Prince of the Saiyan race, young Vegeta; a hostage kept to keep the Saiyan race under control. Being a true warrior race, many Saiyans did not mind the arrangement, however even in a culture raised on death, some evolved beyond.**

**Chapter 01: Caliwone, the Saiyan Elite**

A small team of humanoid aliens sat or lay along the dark and dirty ground, none carrying in the slightest of cleanliness. A female lay center most amongst the group, casually adding bits of dried and burnt bits of wood into a blazing fire while the three other men conversed, ignoring the flickering light that the fire afforded.

Black hair was shared among the four, the females just longer than shoulder length down her athletically slim and muscular body. She wore sleeveless white and gold armor over her upper body complete thick gold colored straps holding the armor in place that also allowed for excellent moment. Only the slightest pink could be seen of her under her armor before it was revealed over her waist and stretched down her legs that disappeared into her white boots and wrist bands that she wore.

Directly behind her, the brawniest of the men reclined, one large hand resting casually on one knee as he picked at his teeth. His hair was worn short with a thin mustache that had seen better days. His armor was that of an older style, white and gold like the female but with long dark shoulder guards. He wore no undershirt and wore black shorts instead the standard pants.

To his left, a younger man sat stiffly with the unmistakable look of the new recruit that was not yet past being picked on by his more experienced teammates. Even as he sat there in his green and black armor, the larger man tossed a rock that bounced of the younger man's head.

"Cut it out, Onino," the final team member said. He sat cross legged and cross armed on the highest of the rocks from where he could look down on the rest of his team. The armor he wore was of a darker variety with gold straps and abdomen. On the upper left portion of the chest that all four shared was the symbol of the Elites. "You might frighten Potrag into doing something embarrassing to himself."

"You mean like on Wayland?" Celinal asked from her place never the fire. "Wasn't that the place where he made his first kill, boss?"

"That's the one," the leader said with an evil grin. "Then puked his guts out all over it."

Onino snorted in laughter even as Potrag sent a glare up at his leader. Like was typical from the new guy, he had to learn how to bark back when teased. For someone like Onino, he was easy prey. Despite that, Potrag had proved his worth several fold as he was by far the most skilled long range attacker Caliwone had ever seen and had personally requested him to his team. Of course, in Saiyan culture, a request as such meant that he had been won in a duel.

"I had the stench from his debris for weeks," Onino said with another laugh. Then he turned his head to his leader with a sour look. "Speaking of which, this place is nothing but a waste of our time. We could be doing something much more significant than conquering this planet of walking vermin."

"I know that, Onino," Caliwone said. "Frieza wants it done, so that's what we do. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Onino grumbled and nodded darkly. "I don't have to like it, though."

"No, you don't," Caliwone said. He reached down and grabbed a bit of meat, a severed arm from a vanquished enemy from the day's work and tossed it into the air. "Celinal?"

From her position on the ground, Celinal lifted a hand and fired a blast of energy up at the falling arm, cooking instantly and allowing it to fall neatly back into Caliwone's waiting hand. He took a bit, pleased that Celinal was such a fine cook.

"Luckily this whole wasted visit will be over by tomorrow night," Onino said, lifting a bit of his own meat and tossing it into the air. Celinal watched it rise, then fall to the ground in a cloud of dirt. "Come on, Celinal."

Celinal raised an eyebrow up at him. "What makes you think I will cook for you, Onino? I don't even really like you."

"But we are teammates," Onino said.

Caliwone snickered lightly and tossed the remains of his dinner aside. "Perhaps you ought to try wooing her first. Maybe a present?"

Celinal gazed at Caliwone coolly. "Glad to know that you really care, Caliwone."

Beyond their camp in what remained of a tundra of forest came a sharp crack and a rustle. Instantly, the four Saiyans were on their feet, senses alert. Nothing could be seen in the darkness even with the light of the nearly full moon that this planet afforded. Caliwone reached down to the ground after a few moments and took hold of his scooter and placed the custom fit speaker that cover his left ear and held it in place on over his left ear. Over his left eye, a green lens flickered to life as he clicked a button on the side of the device and it instantly scanned for power readings. Through the lens, each of the aliens skulking toward them was identified and highlighted with power ratings attached to each.

"Eight of them," Caliwone said softly, smirking. "None more than a combined power rating of fourteen hundred."

"How disappointing," Onino said. "At least we will have more to eat."

"Potrag, why don't you start things off?" Caliwone suggested, removing his scooter and tossing it to the rookie.

Potrag put it on and clicked the button. "Got them," he said.

"Blocking configuration," Caliwone said and the other three moved to block Potrag from view while he ready his attack with Onino in the front. Caliwone could feel the heat rising from the rookie along his back and felt his hair rise slightly. From the tree line, small movements could now be seen from the inept aliens, crawling low to the ground. As if they thought they could sneak up on Saiyan Warrior Elites.

With practiced ease, the three Saiyans leapt aside as Potrag launched his attack. A bright flash lit up the night sky as it lanced outward, the arc high and crashed down in four different spots. Ash flew as the trees disintegrated in a black powder and screeching screams broke through the night. With a roar, the three other Saiyans rushed forward, racing only a few feet above the ground. They broke through the tree line just as the aliens leapt up, giving up on the element of surprise, and tried to fight back. The battle was short and messy and very soon, the four Saiyans were lounging around their camp fire once more.

"What, Onino?" Caliwone asked as the large Saiyan gave yet another exaggerated sigh.

"You know what," Onino growled. "I am tired of these pathetic planets and these ridiculous missions. This is the kind of stuff those low class trash should be handling, not Saiyan Elites."

"Think of this as a vacation," Caliwone said but silently was in complete agreement. All Saiyans loved the thrill of fighting and killing their enemies, some didn't mind killing even those too weak to defend themselves. He, Caliwone, hated killing those without the opportunity to kill him. It was pointless and a complete waste of their talents. Him, of all people, being wasted here; a genius said to be second only to King Vegeta.

He glanced upward at the triple suns that now hovered noon day high above them. His knee bounced up and down from his cross legged position as his impatience grew. Night was many hours away, this planet turning at an irritatingly slow seventy two hour rotational cycle.

"You look irritated," Celinal said, standing in front of him and placing her hands on her hips. "Not that you don't always look irritated," she muttered half under her breath. Caliwone sent a reflexive glare at her, then leaned back on his chosen piece of ground and lay on his back.

"Why don't we just go do it?" Potrag asked tentatively. "I mean, it's not like we need the moon to kill these pathetic creatures."

"Because, idiot," Onino said, bouncing a small rock off Potrag's head. "This is called battle training. It would kind of defeat the purpose if we cleansed this planet before the training started."

Caliwone stood up suddenly. "Yeah, let's go."

"Let's go what?" Celinal asked, taking half a step back as Caliwone brushed past her.

"We rid this planet of the filth that plagues it," Caliwone said.

"Did your brain break?" Onino asked, standing up and frowning at the smaller Saiyan. "This is why we even took this assignment-"

Onino was cut off as Caliwone sank a fist deep into the older Saiyans stomach. The air in his lungs exploded outward as his body bent forward over his fist as fury etched dark lines in Caliwone's face. "Do not question my orders, Onino," he said darkly. "When I say we do something, we do it. Got it?" Onino straightened and through a right handed punch at Caliwone. He brushed it aside to his right and spun, pulling the bigger Saiyan forward and driving a knee into the same spot in Onino's armor. He flipped forward to land gasping on the ground at Caliwone's feet.

Placing a foot on the older Saiyans chest, Caliwone glared down at him. "When I say we do something, Onino," Caliwone all but hissed, "we do it and you do not contradict me. Period. Got it?"

"Go-got it," Onino said through his wheezing. "Just thought you might have forgotten."

"I forget nothing," Caliwone said. Removing his foot, he walked past Potrag, who scrambled out of his way, and in the direction of the largest city on the planet. "We take this planet apart. Now."

He felt hands on his shoulder and knew they belonged to Celinal. "I like it when you get all fired up," she purred into his ear. "Why don't the two of us go handle this? Two less people to take our pleasure away."

Caliwone shrugged her hands off of him. "This is still a training mission," he told her. "Potrag still needs to be baptized in blood." He turned to face the youngest member of the team who straightened stiffly. "You will lead this assault."

"Me?" he asked.

"Of course you," Caliwone said and grinned darkly. "Onino can't do it. He is too much of an idiot."

Onino glared at Caliwone but wisely remained silent. He had seen Caliwone in these moods far too many times to risk tempting his anger. It was a mood just like this that had lost them the team member Potrag had recently replaced. Even for a Saiyan, Caliwone could be as ruthless as Frieza himself if not more so.

"Yes, sir," Potrag said and walked past the group. "You guys ready?" he asked nervously as he saw that nobody was following him.

"Are you going to go over your battle plan with us?" Caliwone asked amused. "Only the low level trash go into a battle without a strategy even if they are utter weaklings."

"Right, of course," Potrag said. "Well, first thing is I am going to fly high above the city and launch the first attack-"

"No," Caliwone interrupted. "Your first strike capabilities are incredible but the need to annihilate these vermin quickly is not the objective." Caliwone brushed dirt off his cheek lightly. "Find us a way into the center of the city undetected."

"Sir, with all of the vermin on high alert, that would be impossible," Potrag said. "They'll see us coming."

Caliwone closed his eyes and restrained a growl of annoyance. "Onino?"

"I'm on it," Onino said, standing and taking off toward the northern end of the city.

"Pay attention," Caliwone said. "When a perimeter looks impossible to break, you find a way to make the perimeter break itself." He ran a hand through his black hair as a look of confusion crossed Potrag's face. He was not a trainer. He was a warrior, the same as Celinal and Onino. His patience for such things was quite limited. Perhaps another demonstration of tactics would help to allow Potrag to think outside the preverbal box. That was part of the problem with the Saiyan race. Most were not creative in any way other than battle. "We have about thirty seconds to get into position," Caliwone continued. Caliwone flew closer to the city, finding a cover as close as he could and waited. Celinal was immediately behind him with Potrag a few heartbeats behind her.

An explosion shook the ground under their feet from just north of the city, shooting rocks, dirt, and red light high into the sky as they waited. Every over anxious alien eye turned to look, knowing that it could only be the Saiyans. Alarms screeched and troops and fighters shifted to that side of the city. Quietly, the three Saiyans entered the city and made it to the center without anything more than minor mishaps. They stood or, in Caliwone's case, sat on the edge of the fountain that was centered there and waited a full five minutes before their presence became know.

There was a squawk from the aliens and the forces surged in to surround them, leveling primitive weapons at them, and readying explosives to use on them. Caliwone smirked from where he sat and touched the button on the side of his scouter. Another smirk and Caliwone stood up and moved to the front.

"This planet is now under Frieza's rule," Caliwone said imperiously. "Surrender or die." He smirked lightly. "Please choose death."

"We will never give in to tyranny," one alien said, its voice being translated into a tinny mechanical translation. "We will fight to the last man to defend our children."

"Excellent," Caliwone said, his smirk turning predatory. "Then you will die along with them."

There was a whistling sound from behind Caliwone and a large alien foot slammed into the left side of Caliwone's head right at the temple. He stumbled a step at the force and felt a trickle of blood seep down his face as the alien leaped backwards out of range.

"You see," the alien shouted to his troops in passable basic. "Even the terrors of the galaxy can be taken by surprise. Do not fear from them!"

Behind him, he could hear Celinal and Potrag snort with laughter and stayed put. Caliwone smirked again as well, pleased to see that Potrag had understood as well. "Do not flatter yourselves," Caliwone said, turning back to face the loud mouth of this army. "I allowed that vermin to strike me. I wanted to feel just how weak you really are."

He could see the enemy army shudder slightly even as the leader spoke up again to steady his troops. "He lies," it shouted. "A ploy to make you fear him."

"Oh really?" Caliwone asked. He lifted his left hand to show his scouter, unbroken, in the palm of his hand. "Amazing that I was able to remove this from my head when I didn't see it coming," Caliwone mused before replacing it on his face. "Now, where is the creature that struck me?"

"He's over there," Celinal said, pointing lightly over her shoulder.

Caliwone looked and saw the one she was indicating and marked it with his scouter, all of these aliens looked so alike. He turned his back to the rest of the army. "Are you ready?" he asked, mockingly. He saw the alien gulp and moved. Caliwone's fist buried itself into the alien's stomach, causing its scream to strangle off as all of the air in its body blew outward. Before the alien could do any more than look down into Caliwone's cold, smiling eyes, Caliwone blew a hole through the alien's stomach.

There was a collective gasp as the body fell to the ground in a smoldering heap. "LIGHT IT UP!" the leader called out and the alien's weapons lit up. Caliwone raised a hand and batted a bolt of nearly harmless energy away.

"Any specific plan, boss?" Celinal asked, making a game out of dodging bolts.

"Simple," Caliwone said, raising a hand and pointing it at the leader. "Kill them all."

To be continued...

Welcome back Dragon Sagas readers! I just thought that for an anniversary present for Dragon Sagas turning two years old and still going strong, I would present to you all the Origins of Caliwone. Please, let me know what you guys think.

This is not going to be a Book to add to the Dragon Sagas collection, but a short, 5 chapter special; consider this a "Movie" in addition to the series.

As always, thank you my good friend Kobez2.0 for beta reading this.

As of today, here is how well this series has done!

Book One: 34,731 views!

Book Two: 16,393 views

Book Three: 10,679 views

Book Four: 8,848 views

70,651 total combined view for this series alone! Thank you all!

What do you guys think, at 100,000 views send out a bid to DC and Marvel to check out my work? Let's see if we can do that by Jan 1, 2011!

Will be posting on Saturdays

Read you soon!

The Dark Prince


	2. Chapter 02: Determination

**I do not own Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 02: Determination**

"I am surprised with you, Caliwone," Frieza said, his long tail slapping the side of his hover chair as he looked down at the four Saiyans kneeling in front of him. His square looking head, crowned by two long horns that sprouted diagonally from his temples, tilted slightly with arrogant amusement. "I would have thought that cleaning up a place like Verpine would have taken you less than five standard days." He glanced back at his two henchmen that always seemed to follow in Frieza's wake. "Zarbon, how long would it have taken you?"

"No more than a day at the most," the blue skinned man said, pushing a few strands of his long green hair back into place where it draped itself along the back of the Saiyan armor that he, and every other soldier under Frieza's command, wore. Even Frieza himself wore an older Elite style, just to slap the Saiyans across the face. To Caliwone, it was a gross insult to the Saiyans for an alien to wear_ their_ armor. "What about you, Dodoria?"

The fat pink skinned alien on Frieza's other side puffed out his chest. "I don't know. Maybe a day and a half if I started having too much fun playing with the stupid aliens." All three of them laughed.

"Of course, you're Excellency," Caliwone said, gritting his teeth against the insufferable taunts. "We would have taken only two and a half to complete our mission. If you recall, your Excellency, I had requested this mission in order to continue training in our youngest." Caliwone indicated Potrag with one arm, not getting up. "There is no way that we could match your efficiency," Caliwone said, glancing up just long enough to meet Zarbon and Dodoria's gaze. "You are Lord Frieza's best. We can all aspire to reach your level one day."

Frieza nodded, giving Caliwone a highly amused smirk. "Your tongue is as smooth as ever, Caliwone. Perhaps throwing him into the wolves will help him to learn faster. Please try and not take so long in the future. Otherwise I will have to send one of these two along just to show you how it is done."

"Of course, sire," Caliwone said and all four snapped their arms to attention, all taking note of Frieza's quiet dismissal. As a team, the Saiyans turned and walked down the corridors of Frieza's personal ship and to the hanger bay.

"Boss-" Potrag started to say but Caliwone cut him off.

"Hold your tongue," he snapped. "You will not say a word until we are away from Frieza and his toy soldiers.

They rounded a corner and found a squad of Frieza's soldiers blocking the hall in front of them. They too wore Saiyan battle armor and equipped with scouters integrated with helmets for those aliens lacking ears. "Hey boys," the tallest of them said, his deep voice nearly causing the walls to vibrate. "Check out who we have here."

"Very nice," another said, this one's voice high and squeaky. "Saiyan's who like to pretend to be Elites."

"Pretend?" Caliwone asked with a smirk. "Maybe, but at least we can fire our own energy instead of having to use those pathetic little cannons on your arms," he said, pointing at the weapons held in their right hands and the wire that stretched behind their back to the power generator attached to their backs. "Why not grow up out of those first before doing anything more than to bow before a group of Super Saiyans."

"Super Saiyans you say," the big one said stepping forward. It reached one long arm out and grabbed Caliwone by the top of his head. "That is just a stupid legend. I bet I can take you on all by myself."

Caliwone resisted the urge to immediately dismember this alien for laying a finger on him. Instead, he merely smiled and met the aliens gaze. "You will fail," he said simply.

"Oh really?" the squeaky voiced alien said. "Do you forget, Saiyan, that we are under the protection of Frieza?"

"I forget nothing," Caliwone said.

The big alien laughed, getting a tighter grip on Caliwone's head. "You lay a hand on us and-" the alien's words were cut off as it screamed in agony and terror as the bones in its extended arm burst out of its skin and shattered pieces, separating itself from the rest of its body as Caliwone struck. Blood spewed from its arm as it fell back, but Caliwone had no intention of letting it hit the ground.

Caliwone grabbed the armor by the collar and pulled the alien forward, driving a knee deep into the stomach region, breaking through the armor and rupturing several of this aliens weak internal organs. Purple blood spewed from its mouth as Caliwone let go of the collar and spun around to the back of the alien and slammed a kick into the its back, breaking armor again. The alien screamed as two hands crushed down on the alien's shoulders.

The alien hit the ground and the armor broke and fell off from Caliwone's carefully planned strikes. The soldiers only had one last fleeting look of their friend before Caliwone blew him into ash. The aliens all cried out in anger before Caliwone silenced them all with a cold stare.

"You seem to forget one thing, weaklings," he said. "We are under Frieza's protection as well. You all better watch your step and your mouths when you speak to us." As a team, the four Saiyans walked forward. The soldiers hurriedly moved aside for the Saiyans. As they passed, one foolish alien leaped at Caliwone who casually lifted his hand and back fisted the alien without so much as a look. The alien's face caved in, its helmet crushing along with it. The alien was dead before it hit the ground.

"Sir," Potrag said, at last breaking his silence as the four Saiyans walked into the mess building. "Why must we grovel at Frieza and his minion's feet like that? We all know that we could have taken Verpine in a day if we had really tried."

"Isn't it obvious?" Celinal asked, placing her hands on her hips as they continued down the hallway to the bars and the real food that awaited them. After surviving on scraps and alien meet for the last few days, it was always nice to come back home and eat real food with fellow Saiyans. Somehow, it always turned into a party.

"Frieza fears the Saiyans," Caliwone said. "What's worse, he fears the rise of a Super Saiyan. Most Saiyans not in the inner court with King Vegeta know that Prince Vegeta is being held by him in order to force his cooperation. He fears that the Saiyans will rise against him and over throw his regime."

Potrag goggled at his leader. "How do you know all of this?"

"I have my ways," Caliwone said off handedly as they rounded a corner.

"Gotchya!"

Caliwone ducked as a foot kicked out of nowhere at his face, the white boots cutting through his black hair as it passed and caught Onino square in the chest, sending the bigger man flying backwards and into the opposite wall.

"Hehe," Caliwone snickered. "Not this time, Apale-"

The Saiyans other foot swung in, harder and faster than the first, catching his full across the face and sending him flying back to land with a crash into the wall next to Onino.

The attacking Saiyan laughed and folded her arms across her chest; the dark blue and green armor that was similar to Caliwone's own glinting in the dim light, the symbol on the upper right of the armors chest labeling her an Elite as well.

"The day that I miss, Cal," Apale said, roughly forcing one of her long bangs out of her cold black eyes, "is the day that I retire from mass genocide. Which, as you know, I will never do."

From where he stood, Potrag snickered. "Cal?" he asked, barely able to restrain his laughter. "Doesn't that mean idiot?"

"Yep," Apale said, smirking down at her younger brother. "Fits him quite well, don't you agree?" Trying hard not to snicker in delight, Celinal and Apale exchanged grins.

"If I ever catch you calling me Cal," Caliwone said to Potrag as he stood again, "I will kill you."

Apale walked over to Caliwone and pulled on his cheek the way that annoying aunt always did. "You are so full of crap, you know that? Always trying to act so tough."

"Apale," Caliwone growled, though the effect was lost with Apale pulling on his cheek. "Not in front of my team."

She snickered and let him go. "Too bad you and I are not longer on the same squad," she said, walking back the way she had come and stopping by Celinal. "Then I could totally show these guys how to handle you." With a laugh, she and Celinal walked down the hall and into the bar.

Onino scratched his head and looked down at his fearless leader even as Potrag tried his best to stifle his laughter. "Caliwone-"

"I don't want to hear it, Onino," Caliwone snarled and walked past his two teammates and into the bar.

Caliwone walked alone through the open walled hallway that connected the main training facilities to that of Elites' dorms, his mind in deep thought as he walked. Whispers of King Vegeta's betrayal were beginning to reach his ears as the great King seeked the rescue of his only child. That was not good. Whispers lead to rumors and rumors would eventually be leaked to either Frieza or his henchmen. The question was, what would he do once he found out?

He paused in his contemplation as the soft pattering sounds around him began, growing gradually stronger as the seconds past. Caliwone felt a sneer cross his face as the sky dropped large green tinged drops of rain down onto the somewhat barren landscape that stretched out for miles away from him.

The dry season had passed on planet Vegeta and the powerful acidic rains were slowly coming in. Even now as he watched and listened, the few plants and weeds that had managed to grow in the long dry season that was typical of planet Vegeta hissed and withered before him as the acids eroded them, burning through their stems and into their roots.

Caliwone knew the history behind this planet, perhaps better than any Saiyan not of Royal decent; probably one of the few that actually cared enough to find out the truth. For a long time, the Saiyans had shared this planet with another species. They called themselves Tuffles and were masters of technology; a race bread on technological advances.

That was when the Saiyans attacked brutally and without warning. The battles lasted for days on end with many victories until the battle was won and the Tuffle race all but extinguished. At some point in the battle, a Tuffle reactor of some sort must have blown for ever since the day of victory of the Great Saiyan War and the renaming of Planet Plant to that of Planet Vegeta in honor to the conqueror and ruler of the new regime, the dark red skies had only poured acid from its depths strong enough to kill even the strongest of Saiyans in a matter of minutes.

Remembering that last, Caliwone took an extra step back toward the center of the path and letting his mind drift away from the disgusting rain to that of his team. Celinal and Onino were solid and ready to perform at the level of Saiyan Elites and Potrag was nearly there. Very soon now, Caliwone himself would be asked to demonstrate his prowess and earn his title as a Super Elite before King Vegeta himself and the rest of the royal palace. It was an honor that very few had ever attained.

"You look very stressed," a voice said ahead of him. He looked up to see Celinal sitting perilously near the edge of the hall where she could be caught directly in the rain should the winds change.

"Not stressed," Caliwone said, walking past her and continuing on. "I am merely trying to find ways to improve our team cohesion."

"Listen to you talking about team cohesion," Celinal said, gracefully rolling to her feet and following closely behind Caliwone. "Who would have thought that you, of all Saiyans, would worry about teamwork?"

"What do you mean?" Caliwone said, stopping and turning his dark eyes onto Celinal.

She stopped as well and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I seem to remember hearing you say at one point, 'teams are only good if you are too weak to destroy your enemy on your own'. Or something like that."

Caliwone looked away and narrowed his eyes. "That statement is true," he said and started forward again.

They walked in silence for a while, listening idly to the patter of rain as it fell around them as Caliwone's path led them the long way around the facilities and past the training area. Caliwone paused there, watching the low class struggle to surpass their natural weakness. Several were sparring in one corner, trying out new techniques and counters, or working with teammates on new battle strategies. Caliwone felt a sneer cross his face just briefly before he turned his back to them.

"Hey, look who's here," one of the voices called out, bringing a halt to the room's workout. "Someone who thinks he is too good to train in here with us."

Caliwone felt his tail loosen around his waist just slightly and felt Celinal's hand squeeze his shoulder just noticeably. "Thinks?" Celinal scoffed. "Hell, you are all below even me."

The Saiyan that had spoken stepped forward but another man raised a hand and stopped him. "Tora, what do you think-"

"That's enough, Brotanio," Tora said forcibly. "My apologies, Caliwone," he said to Caliwone. "We are simply not use to Saiyan Elites on this side of the compound."

Caliwone turned back and eyed Tora. "You are part of Bardock's team, correct?" he asked.

"That is correct," Tora answered. "I am surprised you have heard us."

"You're team performs most excellently for such low class ranks," Caliwone said with a smirk. "I hear you are beginning to impress even Lord Frieza with your exploits."

"Thank you," Tora said. "An honor we do not deserve."

Caliwone looked around briefly. "Where is Bardock?"

"Recovering in medical," Tora answered with a smirk. "I sometimes think he gets beat up on purpose just because he likes bruises."

Caliwone nodded and turned his attention to the Saiyan that spoke first. "Brotanio, was it?" he asked and the Saiyan gulped slightly.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come spar with me since I am here?" Caliwone removed his Elite armor and dropped it onto the floor with a thud, then removed his blue undershirt. His body was chiseled stone, rippling in waves as Caliwone walked forward to the area dedicated to sparring.

Brotanio tried to back away but Celinal stood directly in his path, smiling wickedly as she shoved him forward before picking up Caliwone's discarded cloths and following the group to the sparing arena.

"You may leave your armor on, if it makes you feel more comfortable," Caliwone said, stretching out his shoulder.

Brotanio made no effort to conceal his gratitude at this and hurriedly stretched the last of his own muscles before Caliwone turned to fully face him. There was a smirk on the young Elites' face that said quite clearly that he was in control and was prepared to make sure that everyone there knew it.

Caliwone lifted his arms slightly, not in a guard position but one of readiness. Brotanio struck, punching and kicking as hard and as fast as he apparently could. Caliwone dodged them with ease, having rarely seen the enemies he had faced moving with such sluggish speed. He could see quite plainly the growing desperation in his eyes.

With one swift move, Caliwone caught the other Saiyan's right fist in his own left. There was a crunching noise and a squeal of pain as Caliwone squeezed, crushing the Saiyans fist and forcing him down onto one knee. Caliwone looked him mercilessly in the eye for a moment before with another swift movement, kicked the other man in the chest, shattering the chest plate at the point of impact and sending the Saiyan crashing into the wall on the far side.

The rest of the Saiyans drew back as Caliwone turned and walked back to Celinal, a smug look on his face. "Much better," Caliwone said, replacing his shirt and armor back over his head. "Thanks. I really needed that work out." With a laugh, he and Celinal walked out of the training room.

To be continued...

Here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you guys all think :)

Thank you for your review DarthCraftus


	3. Chapter 03: Sacrifices

**I do not own Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 03: Sacrifices**

Caliwone knelt on the ground with his back to the center of the arena, his right hand resting on his knee as he waited for the signal. Fire was lit in cauldrons atop the seated stadium where hundreds of Saiyans sat silently, waiting for the demonstration to begin as one of their own was about to inducted into the rank of Super Elite. The night was young, and the nearly full moon painted light blue shadows around the otherwise red tinted arena.

Centered to one side of the square ring, King Vegeta and all of his royal guards sat, prepared to see if Caliwone was worthy enough to be granted such a prestige's title. The great king rubbed his beard slightly, eyeing the young Saiyan with interest. He had heard many things about this one in particular, many good, but some troubling. Tonight, he would see if those worries were justified.

"A ceremony?" a familiar voice said directly behind King Vegeta. "How exciting. I just love ceremonies."

Vegeta turned, not at all surprised to see Frieza behind him. For once, he was not in his hover chair but actually standing on his own two feet. He walked over to where King Vegeta sat and looked expectantly at him and then the throne he was sitting on. Gritting his teeth against the humility he had to endure, Vegeta stood and allowed Frieza to sit,

"Is this another demonstration or something more significant?" Frieza asked, glancing up at Vegeta then down to where Caliwone still knelt patiently.

"It is a ceremony to promote Caliwone into the rank of Super Elite," King Vegeta all but growled.

"Oh, Super Elite you say?" Frieza asked, his eyes widening in mock surprise. "How impressive." He leaned forward in his chair expectantly. "What do you say we get this little party started?"

Vegeta nodded curtly and raised a hand. One of his royal guards leaped down into the arena. "This is a test to judge the skills of Caliwone," Vegeta announced grandly. "His strength is legendary, his skill is world renown, and this ceremony will prove beyond question his elite standing." Next to him, Frieza gave a little cough. Vegeta paused, gritting his teeth again and he turned back to Frieza.

"If this is supposed to be a true test," Frieza said with an odd red glint to his alien eyes, "why do we not try something a little more challenging?"

"Yes, my lord," Vegeta said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Armani," Frieza said and a purple colored alien stepped forward and knelt down next to his master. "Why don't you have fun with our young friend?" Frieza said, a wicked grin across his face.

"Yes, my lord," Armani said and jumped down and replaced the royal guard on the arena floor. "I hope you do not plan on living past this encounter, Saiyan," Armani said with a wicked laugh.

Caliwone remained where he was, unmoved. His mind was working, trying hard to figure out how to handle this little dilemma. He had no doubt that he could defeat any of Frieza's man but to do so would force him to reveal more strength than he really wanted to in front of Frieza. But if he did not, this little grunt may end up killing him.

In the higher seats, Apale narrowed her eyes knowing what was going through Caliwone's mind. It was a tough spot but she hoped that Caliwone would not do something stupid and get himself killed over this. She bit her nail through her gloved hand idly, her attention shifting to Frieza and King Vegeta. Even from this height, she could see the anger almost visibly spilling off of him.

"What is he going to do?" Potrag asked from his seat to the right of her. He sounded more confused that concerned.

"I don't know," Apale said. "What I hope he does is dust this grunt and get it over with. But what he will do..."

"He will fight," Celinal said from her seat to the left of Apale. "And he will win."

"Is that why Onino decided he didn't want to show up?" Potrag asked. Celinal and Apale both sent a glare at the empty seat next to Potrag.

"Some best friend he is," Apale said shortly and went silent as King Vegeta raised a hand, readying to signal the start of the demonstration.

"Wait," Frieza said. "Allow me." Vegeta lowered his hand and allowed Frieza to do the honors. "BEGIN!"

Armani rushed forward, swinging one of his legs back to kick. He crossed the short distance separating the two and came to an abrupt halt. Caliwone remained as motionless as he was before, still kneeling on the ground with his back to the center of the ring, apparently unconcerned with Elite henchman that Frieza had sent down. Confused as to what he should do, Armani looked up questioningly at his lord.

"Uh, Caliwone," Frieza said into the reigning silence. "I gave you the start signal." Caliwone remained still, not acknowledging Frieza's command. "Fine then," Frieza snapped. "Armani, kill him if he doesn't want to fight back."

Armani grinned his alien grin. He rushed forward again, this time with no intent on stopping. The ground under Caliwone rumbled just noticeably and blue energy sparked between the stone pallets that made up the ring. With a suddenness like hitting a wall, Armani slammed into an energy barrier five feet from Caliwone and bounced back; the shield glimmering blue lightly before fading away.

On the throne, Frieza's fingers dug into the dark wood at this mockery but Vegeta intervened before he could speak. "Allow me." Turning back to the arena, Vegeta spoke up again. "BEGIN!"

Caliwone immediately stood and bowed to Vegeta, looking hard into the king's eyes. He got a slight nod in return and Caliwone grimaced only slightly. Fine, King Vegeta was willing to allow his performance to be seen, by all means he would do what had to be done.

Armani scrambled back up to his feet, trying to play off the whole event that had just taken place by brushing the dirt off of his Saiyan styled armor. Caliwone sneered and pulled off his armor. He could not stand wearing the same clothing as such a weakling; disgracing the Saiyan honor. With a crash, his armor hit the ground just outside of the ring and Caliwone settled himself into combat position.

Armani took in the Caliwone's apparent arrogance at discarding his armor with a simple smile. "Aren't you an arrogant one?" he said. "Your over confidence will be your downfall."

Caliwone didn't even bother with a response. With a push from his powerful right leg, Caliwone sped toward his opponent. Armani saw him coming and flew into the sky to avoid but Caliwone was right after him, barely dodging a blast of purple colored energy as he came within striking distance. With lightning efficiency, the two struck. Caliwone punched, blocked, countered, blocked, and countered again all in rapid fashion.

With a swift kick, Armani sent Caliwone flying back toward the ground where Caliwone came to a halt several inches above the ground and looked up at Armani with amusement and simply hovered in place as he saw Armani power up for what must be his most powerful attack. Caliwone let it come. At the last second, Caliwone planted his feet on the ground and caught the blast in his bare hands. The ground under his feet cracked as the force of the attack tried to force itself down. With a kick, Caliwone sent the attack back the way it had come. Using the blast to cover his movements, Caliwone vanished and appeared unseen behind Armani. With his two fists, Caliwone slammed Armani square in the back and into his own attack.

With a mighty explosion that lit up the entire stadium, the attack blew up, sending Armani's burnt body falling to the ground in a heap. Flipping forward, Caliwone landed on the ground lightly in the center of the ring. He wrinkled his nose at the sickening stench and bowed to King Vegeta once more.

Frieza's face displayed his displeasure and he removed his scouter from his face. His eyes glowed red and two beams of light lanced out from him. Caliwone tensed, prepared to dodge and attack Frieza if necessary but the attack landed on Armani, disintegrating him on the spot with little more than a scream as the last of his life left him.

"Very well done," Frieza said, replacing his scouter on his head. He turned his head and nodded at the last three of his henchmen who leaped from their position and landed on the arena floor.

Caliwone took a deep breath. Fighting one of Frieza's Elites was no big deal but three of Frieza's personal guard would make things a little more challenging. Luckily, Caliwone thrived on challenges. This time, Caliwone set his stance and allowed his energy to surge around him, lifting small chips of stone off the ground with his strength. His power washed over his opponents, forcing them back like a powerful wind.

Frieza watched this display with narrowed eyes as his scouter beeped and twittered as the power indicator continued to rise until with a beep, it came to a stop. His eye focused on the number. Thirteen thousand. With effort, he restrained his rage should he let his surprise slip. That was almost inconceivable for the Saiyan race. Vegeta's power level was just under fourteen thousand and he was supposed to be the strongest of the Saiyans. This was not good. Something had to be done about this less the Saiyans continue to grow in strength.

Next to him, Vegeta's scouter beeped as well, coming to the same reading. The surprise on his face flickered only for a moment before it was covered up again and he tried hard sneak a peek at Frieza. Pretending not to notice, Frieza returned his attention to Caliwone as the battle raged.

Deflecting the first attacker, Caliwone spun and slammed an elbow into the stomach of the second then shot his knee up to catch it under his chin. The third one grabbed Caliwone in a bear hug from behind. Caliwone lifted his elbows and slammed them back down hard into the opponent's stomach.

It gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him and he dropped Caliwone to the ground. Caliwone ducked just as the first guy struck, catching his own friend across the face. Caliwone looked at the first man as he remained on the ground and faster than the man could move, Caliwone brought his left leg up in a vertical side kick that lifted the Elite off of the ground. Caliwone jumped and planted his foot squarely into the face of the second enemy and pushed off of him to jump higher and brought his other leg down in a powerful ax kick from above.

The alien crashed down in a heap of stone and a bloody mess. The third alien caught Caliwone across the face in a brutal strike but Caliwone rolled with it, tilting his head enough to allow the strike to glance off of his cheek and minimize the actual damage and turned the roll into a sweep. As he did, he fired a blast at the other alien, sending him rocketing out of the ring to blow up on the ring wall. With a final stomp, Caliwone brought his other foot around and smashed the final alien's head in to something resembling a pancake.

He took a deep breath and let it out, bowing to King Vegeta once more as the crowd of Saiyan's roared their approval. Even King Vegeta seemed to smile proudly down at him from his watch as he noted just how easily he had managed to dispatch his enemies.

Frieza was not as pleased. He stood, looking almost punitive in stature next to King Vegeta but threatening none the less. "I am indeed impressed," he said and the roaring crowd silenced itself almost instantly at the words. "To think that the Saiyan race would have such talented warriors. It must have managed to slip me by." His voice was as ever arrogant but there was a dangerous undertone to his words. "However, before I allow this ceremony to conclude, I must validate your commitment."

Frieza raised a hand and four guards appeared from the main tunnel entrance, directly opposite of Vegeta's box, dragging between them a single struggling Saiyan. Caliwone felt his heart drop and his blood cool as he knew instantly who it was they were dragging in and why.

"The Saiyan race is a savage one," Frieza said, caring none for whatever insults he might say. "A race of selfishness and doing what it takes to get ahead in life. For you to be recognized by myself as a Super Elite, you must prove that you are ready to make any sacrifice to achieve your goals. Do this and I will personally welcome you as my personal body guard and grant you the title of Super Elite."

The crowd murmured at this, wondering what exactly was going on. Caliwone understood. He had made a mistake, took out his henchmen too quickly; let his power rise too much and had Frieza scared. Making Caliwone his personal body guard like Dodoria and Zarbon would allow Frieza to keep a close eye on him and, if necessary, kill him without angering the Saiyan race. And if Caliwone refused, he would most likely be killed by Frieza himself for disobeying a direct order. It was a nice neat little bundle that ended either way with death.

Caliwone hesitated while the four henchmen forced Onino's arms wide and unable to defend himself; his bottom lip bleeding from when they had to subdue him along with the cut above his left eye.

In the stands, Celinal could feel Apale bristle and start to her feet, every bit prepared to leap down and grab Frieza by the throat or die trying. She grabbed Apale and forced her back into her seat and Potrag reached over to help keep her there through all of the kicking and struggling.

Caliwone met Frieza's gaze for a moment. He was smirking, past his rage now as he had thought up how to best handle this situation. Caliwone lowered his eyes and bowed. "I will not," he said, his voice carrying quite clearly throughout the stadium. "You are wrong about the Saiyan race. We are warriors, driven by our races well being above all else; our collective pride. Many Saiyans would do as you request and kill one another for personal glory but I will not attack my brother in such a way." He paused for only the barest of second, then added, "my Lord."

"A Saiyan with sentiments," Frieza said, his voice now fully amused. "I didn't think such a thing existed."

"Hopefully, I may illuminate this flaw of ours for you," Caliwone said, trying to sound as respectful as he could.

"Flaw," Frieza said, spitting the word out as if it had a bad taste. "The only flaw here is disobeying my orders. Now, I will tell you again. Kill that rotten Saiyan."

Caliwone closed his eyes. "I will not."

"DO IT!"

"I cannot."

"Caliwone," Vegeta said, his own eyes narrowing. "I am ordering it." The tone was full of authority and with it the undertone of pleading.

Caliwone hesitated, his natural response to obey struggling with his own mastery. After a few moments, Caliwone said, "I am sorry, my King. I cannot full fill such orders even from whose words I hold most sacred but I cannot kill Onino like some animal made for amusement. He is neither an enemy, nor has he challenged my strength and therefore, a kill in such circumstances betrays what we as warriors hold most sacred. It is what separates us as warriors from simple mercenaries. Give me a true enemy, and I will annihilate him for you're with the utmost enjoyment."

King Vegeta glanced down at Frieza. "I see," Frieza said quietly, something that fell just short of a snarl stretching across his face at the impunity of this wretched Saiyan insect. "Than you would rather choose death?"

Caliwone closed his eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

"Very well," Frieza said and removed his scouter. "I am in a generous mood today. This wish I feel I can grant for you." His eyes glowed red.

"Sire," Vegeta said, "Caliwone is one of our strongest warriors and we have many systems in need of conquering that his help would be valuable for."

"The Saiyans must be taught a lesson for his disobedience," Frieza said, the red glow from his eyes never wavering. "This whole planet must understand that there is the law of Frieza and none other."

"But you ask him to do what he perceives as impossible," Vegeta reasoned. "Something less severe, perhaps."

Frieza narrowed his eyes, the red light dimming slightly. "You had better learn your place, Vegeta," Frieza said, turning those red eyes on him. "What I say goes. Period."

"I understand, my Lord," Vegeta said, trying his best to hold his ground against the thought of death. "I merely feel his strength could help us along greatly."

Frieza returned his eyes to Caliwone, still standing still and bowing in their direction. With obvious reluctance, Frieza's red glare faded. "Fine," he said with a withering glare toward King Vegeta. "Refuse him the rank of Super Elite and reassign him to the front lines of Sullest. Perhaps there he will do us some good until I find a fitting punishment for him."

Vegeta bowed and Frieza took his leave. Vegeta stayed bowed for a few seconds before straightening and shooting Caliwone a fierce glare. He had risked his neck to save his life. At least he knew where Caliwone's loyalties truly lay. Knowing that, he had a fair idea how to best use this Saiyan.

"I heard what happened on planet Vegeta, my lord," Zarbon said as he followed Frieza up to the command bridge of his ship. "Honestly, I am surprised that you did not kill him where he stood.

"Patience, Zarbon," Frieza said, settling his hover pod in the observation deck of the command tower. "Soon, I think, this agreement we have with the Saiyan race will come to an end. And when that happens, the universe will know what my wrath is capable of."

To be continued...

I think we all see where this is going. As the end of the Saiyan race approaches, what steps will Caliwone and company take to avoid death and what plans does King Vegeta have to over throw Frieza and rescue Prince Vegeta?

Only two more chapters left in Origins and we will soon find out and find out what sequence of events lead to Caliwone's epic tales on Earth.


	4. Chapter 04: The Battle of Sullest

**I do not own Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 04: Battle of Sullest**

Caliwone leaned back in the chair of his space pod as he and his team hurtled toward what was, or rather, what was soon to be a fierce battle ground. He ran on hand through his black hair, contemplating his good fortune. He had defied Frieza in front of his Saiyan race and lived to tell about it and as 'punishment', Frieza had sent him to the front lines of what was likely to be the greatest battle since Phutrasy.

Through the small view port in the front of his craft, he could see stars lancing by as the small pod raced through space and incredible speed until, with a small beep, the pod began to slow. On the right most display, a map of the galaxy winked on, indicating his current position and the Sullest system with an ETA marker that winked in the bottom corner.

He touched a button on his left most console and opened the channel between him and his teammates. "Wake up, you lazy bums," he said and tried the best he could to stretch in the cramped quarters of his pod. These things were definitely not built for comfort. Luckily, there were systems in place for hibernation for long journeys like this one.

He got groggy acknowledgements from his team and he braced himself for the entry. With only a few uncomfortable bumps through the atmosphere and the typical meteoric crash landing that Saiyan space pods were known for, he was there. He reached down and pulled his scouter from its secured storage under his seat and placed it on over his left ear.

His hatch opened and Caliwone placed a hand on the edge to help pull himself from the seat and stood, breathing in the alien air. It was repulsive like stale milk. Why Frieza wanted this planet was anyone's guess. Maybe he simply wanted to blow it up.

The sky was a dark shade of orange as the twin suns set in the impossible distance at the otherwise bare horizon line, giving Caliwone the impression that this planet was larger than it really was. A weak atmosphere not doing a great job of softening the distances and making it harder to breathe. That could be a problem should the Sullestans prove to be capable warriors.

He touched a button on the side of his scouter and looked around. There were several large cities not too far in several directions, if the large body count was anything to go by, as well as several outliers that seemed to be heading their direction. A welcome party, it seemed.

"We've got company," he said, touching a different button. "Keep a sharp eye."

He raised himself out of the crater he had made and landed lightly on the ground, noting the slight difference in gravity. He looked up and saw, not twenty feet away from him, the first of the Sullestans looking at him. It was truly and ugly race and he did not blame Frieza one bit for wanting to rid the galaxy of such disgusting race.

Its face was a motley grey with overlapping cheeks that framed a wide, wet looking mouth and pug like nose. Above its ugly nose, wide, wary eyes took in his form in the dim light. Its body, a typical bipedal frame with equal proportioned arms. The only thing that separated this alien from the hundreds he had encountered before was the two short tails that protruded from their rears.

Caliwone was still eyeing him when the Sullestan opened its mouth and let out a scream. Through the scooters' limited translation functions, he could clearly make out the word "Saiyan" and the unmistakable tone of terror. Caliwone watched with amusement as the alien turned and tried to flee when a red blast caught the alien from above and disintegrated it, letting the last remains of ash fell to the ground in its place.

He looked up and saw Onino dropping down to the ground next to him. "These things can't be that tough," Onino said with a snort of contempt and waved his hand at the ash that he had created. "And King Vegeta feels it necessary to send a war party off to this miserable place."

"It is not so much the strength of the indigenous," Caliwone said, touching his scouter and locating the rest of his team. "It is a matter of what this planet's atmosphere will drain from us. That, and the sheer number this planet holds of potential warriors may prove to be challenging. Not even Frieza's Elites want to challenge this place."

Onino snorted at that. "I would say that I am surprised but I'm not."

From above them, Celinal and Potrag dropped down next to them, a look of utter distaste of the very air wrinkling Celinal's face. Potrag too, looked like he would rather be in the pits of Sarlac than be in this alien stench. Caliwone eyed them, taking in their physical condition to make sure they survived the trip unharmed; possibly taking more time to check Celinal's form than Potrag's. He noticed a slight smirk creep across her face and he turned away.

"We are the first arrive and so, first to draw blood. As always, we will strike first and eliminate the strongest of their forces-"

Something hard smacked into the back of Caliwone's head without warning, then dropped to the ground with a muted thud. Caliwone turned, not needing his scouter's warning ping to know that his sister had arrived as well with her team in haul. She landed next to Celinal and Potrag, balancing on her left foot and keeping her bootless right foot elevated away from the slightly muddy ground.

"What do you want, Apale?" Caliwone asked with something just short of a sigh. "Why don't you leave us alone for once and find your own pest pit to clean up?"

"I love you, too, little brother," she said sweetly and raised a hand. "My boot, please?"

Caliwone glanced down at the boot that had hit the back of his head. "This?" Caliwone asked, reaching down with one hand to pick it up and holding it out.

"Yes, Cal," Apale said patiently. "That is called a boot and it goes on our feet. I need that back now."

"On our feet, not the back of other people's heads," Caliwone snorted, gently tossing the boot casually up and down. "Why don't you make me?"

Her eyes darkened slightly, gently warning her younger brother but, as usual, he ignored her. There was a sudden beeping from her scouter that was repeated across the others as well and a bolt of purple energy crashed down in the center of the group.

They jumped aside, all managing to avoid the attack and suffer only small amounts of mud to their face as they landed. Caliwone threw Apale's boot back to her before tearing into the sky, relying on his scooter to find the source of the attack. Apale caught the boot and hopped on one foot just long enough to shove her muddy foot into it with a squelch and race off after him.

An army waited for them in the sky, both complete of warriors floating in the air to engage them as well as military ships, their impressive weaponry aimed and primed for them. They were of no consequence. They were slow and laggy, unable to keep up with the swiftness of a Saiyan, even if they could potentially match a Saiyan in raw power.

Caliwone grinned and clapped his hands together before pulling them apart; a pinprick of blue energy sparkling between them before Caliwone struck. An enormous blast of blue energy lanced out and catching the bulk of the warships and annihilating them.

"That still only counts for one," Apale shouted as she blasted by to take on the first of the warriors.

Caliwone made a face at her as she passed and tore off in pursuit. He winced slightly and found that his breathing was short and raspy, as if that single attack that he had used a thousand times before had drained him most of his power. It was the air, he realized. Just like he had warned his team, this planet's this atmosphere and even thinner air would be the real challenge here.

He dodged to the side as a warrior fired a blast his way, then put on a burst of speed and arced behind it. One blow drove deep into the side of the alien's rib cage, another hard blow to the back of its neck before reaching around and snapping its neck. It fell to the ground far below and was off the next warrior before it hit the ground.

Celinal blazed past, heading for the remaining ships, intending to take them out before they could launch an offensive. She stopped in the middle of the fleet and curled in on herself before throwing her arms and legs wide. A gold energy barrier exploded around her, slamming and cutting into the ships nearest her and sending them staggering sideways into their counterparts. With one final yell, her shield exploded, sending shards of energy piercing through the remaining ships.

Caliwone saw her stagger in the air slightly at the exertion of that attack on this planet and fell. Caliwone finished off his combatant and dove after her, catching her by the back of the armor and setting her down safely on the ground. She looked up at him, her breathing heavy.

"Use restraint on energy attacks," Caliwone said then tore off back into the fight.

"Yeah, yeah," Celinal muttered as she got back to her feet and brushed her legs off. A second later she raced back into the air after him; just like always.

Caliwone dropped down between two aliens and fired a small blast that stunned them both and casually snapped their necks with two vicious kicks to the neck. From across the battlefield, he see Potrag fighting ferociously, having already taken note of the draining effect of this planet and beating them down the old fashion way. His scouter twittered at him again, announcing the approach of the rest of the Saiyan armada. Terrific.

Caliwone looked around and happened to glance up to the falling wreckage of ships. One was remaining afloat, the barrel of its largest cannon glowing red hot as it prepared to fire at the heart of the incoming Saiyans. Cursing, Caliwone leaped forward but the distance was far too great even for him. Changing course, he cut across the ships line of fire. He clapped his hands together once more and just as the alien vessel fired, Caliwone launched his Burst Rush.

The energy collided in mid air, sending a shock wave out in all directions, knocking trees over far below. Caliwone gritted his teeth, straining against the overwhelming draw on his as his attack continued to battle it out evenly with the ship. His only hope was that he could outlast the vessel. He couldn't. He felt his power drain below the minimum required for the attack and he was consumed by the red light.

He crashed to the ground with bone breaking force. He lay still for a moment, running a mental diagnostic on himself. For once, he seemed to be more or less alright. He gasped for air as his body struggled to gain the oxygen it required after such a strenuous attack and he opened his eyes. The milky sky above him flashed with explosions, thunderclaps all around, distorted slightly by the cracked lens of his damaged but still functional scouter, while an alien attacked him, and fired an energy ball at him. With a surprising effort, he pushed off the ground, launching himself into the air. With an explosion, the blast missed him and detonated on the ground where he had just been, nearly blinding him and bathing him in a flood of color.

Another blast came at him and this time he managed to deflect the blast and rushed the alien just as Onino's blast crashed down on it. Caliwone braked in mid flight as the ashes rained down to the ground. Anger rose in his chest at the steal of his kill. Onino should have known better than to interfere in his battles. Maybe he should have killed him for Frieza after all.

Another of the Sullestans flew in at him, spraying the area with rapid fire blasts of energy that Caliwone should have avoided easily but was forced to deflect them with one hand and counter with a blast of his own from his other hand. The alien fell screaming to the ground, the upper left side of its body now nothing more than a smoldering stump. Letting gravity assist this time, Caliwone dropped down out of the sky and used its force to crush the aliens' neck with his knee.

His scouter twittered at him, an alert that more of the Sullestans were approaching the battlefield from where ever they had been when they had been alerted to the Saiyan threat. At the speed at which they were approaching, Caliwone estimated they were several minutes out. They would need to finish this batch quickly.

He clenched his fists, disgusted with being reduced to this hulking beast, despite the immense power that it brought. In his mind, the true power of the Saiyans lay in finding the secret of attaining the level of Super Saiyan but even he, Caliwone, fell far short of that legendary mark. He glanced up, letting his scouter search for this planets moon and determining its current phase. No good but that was irrelevant. Saiyans had learned how to overcome that particular weakness. Lifting his right hand, he launched a blast of bright white light. Once it reached high enough in the atmosphere, Caliwone clenched his fist and the blast blew up, turning into a great ball of fire that hung in the sky, unfading.

He could feel his heart skip a beat and felt the cold that always marked the start of this transformation. His eyes, held transfixed by the light, quivered slightly. His heart began pumping again, stronger than ever before and he could almost feel the blood being forced through his veins harder than before. His face elongated, the always eerie sound of his bones breaking down and reconstructing as his transformation into the Oozaru took hold. His body grew several stories tall, dark fur sprouting over his body even as his armor and under clothing grew along with him. The scouter fell to the ground and smashed as his tail lashed and crushed it. Caliwone squeezed eyes closed one last time and with a final roar, Caliwone's transformation was complete.

His mind was fuzzy and he only had a vague recollection of seeing his other teammates, Apale, and her team all roaring in their own rights as well, several blasts of energy lancing out from their mouths to strike large groups. There was a small stinging on his face as one of the aliens' blasts caught him across the elongated nose and casually blew the alien, and a good portion of the ground under it and several of its friend's feet into oblivion. He briefly felt himself jump and crash into a large group of aliens and slam his hands down savagely, crushing his foes like insects beneath a powerful foot.

Above him, the sky was suddenly blotted out as the last to arrive Low Class Saiyans arrived, each transforming as they took in the sight of the fake moon Caliwone had created to triggered the change, falling to the ground in waves and crushing the Sullestan armies that had finally arrived. The battle was short and the largest of the Sullestan cities had fallen in a matter of hours and the largest of the alien forces decimated. It was time for the Elites to take their leave and let the lower class clean up the scraps.

He forced his mind to focus and retook control of his body. He gave a roar, different from the animalistic sound and his team instantly recognized it as the queue to leave. It took some time, but they finally managed to gain enough distance for the effects of the fake moon to reach a low enough level to trigger the return to their normal bodies.

Caliwone ran a hand through his black hair after a few minutes and let out a sigh. The rest of his Team and Apale's took a seat on the ground and all reached inside their armor; pulling out small remotes that would trigger the Beck'n Call for their pods and sat back to wait.

Caliwone looked around the group and seeing small cuts, a few bruises, tattered under clothing, but nothing more serious than that. It was disappointing. No one said anything, basking in the aftermath of a successful battle until their pods arrived. There would be celebrating enough once they arrived back on Planet Vegeta. As a unit, they all stood up and climbed in as each hatch opened and with rapid acceleration, they left the planet behind.

To be continued...

I hope you guys are all enjoying this story as much as I am and, yes, there are several bits to this 5 chapter story that you may recognize. It's all part of the plan.

Look forward to seeing some REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 05: A New World

**I do not own Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 05: A New World**

"Caliwone."

Caliwone turned in his seat in face the Saiyan approaching him. He was a burly one, with long black hair reaching midway down his back and a long scar across his face. The insignia on the left chest plate of his armor kept him from laughing at the fool. He was one of King Vegeta's royal guards.

"We are celebrating a victory, Guardsman," Caliwone said, gesturing around the room, which was crowded by Saiyan men and woman drinking and laughing all around. "Be quick and precise with your words from the Dark King, Guardsman."

The Saiyan stiffened. "How dare you speak about our king in that way."

Caliwone laughed. He was in a good mood after his victories. Once again, he had the most kill counts with over one hundred and seventy eight kills before he left the remains to the lower class trash. "What is it?"

The Guardsman's tone indicated that he was still upset at the disrespect but delivered the message anyway. "In three days time, King Vegeta wants you to carry out a mission. This task is against Master Frieza's orders."

That spiked his interest. _Seems like King Vegeta was finally starting that rebellion he had heard whispers about_. "What is so important about this world that we will defy Frieza's orders for it?"

"They hold a strategic position in space, should we decide to attack Frieza's main base."

Caliwone chuckled. "Bold, aren't you? Maybe I am actually loyal to master Frieza? King Vegeta is taking quite a risk, is he not?"

The Guardsman snorted in utter contempt. "No respectable Saiyan is loyal to that tyrant."

Caliwone turned back to his team, giving the Guardsman a supreme look at his backside. "I refuse."

The Guardsman stood up, doing his best to stand over Caliwone. Seeing as how this particular Saiyan barely broke five feet, the attempt fell far short of his goal. "Are you defying his majesty, you arrogant brat?"

Caliwone laughed again. He always enjoyed toying with people's minds like this. Especially if they were so easily worked up. "Unless, of course, I am guaranteed a challenge there."

The Guardsman snorted, utterly disliking this Saiyan. "You will most likely die there," he said at last. "You will have to use tactics to win there. But it is said that you are a genius when it comes to that."

"Yes," Caliwone said without any break in his confidence, "I am." He turned to face the Guardsman. "My team and I will depart in three days. Just plug it into our pods."

The Guardsman nodded curtly and headed back into the crowd; his short stature disappearing quickly into the sea of celebrating Saiyans. Caliwone watched him go then tried hard to put him out of his mind just as quickly. Whatever the great King intended to do in his rebellion, it wouldn't affect him or his team until three days from now. He turned back to his standing table to find the rest of his team and sister staring at him expectantly.

He cocked a warning eyebrow at her, then another at the rest of his team. Either none of them had learned what that look meant or they all were balefully ignoring it. At a guess, he would bet of the latter. With a sigh, he gave up.

"Mission in three days," he growled, knocking his head back and finishing his drink and wiped his mouth. "Vegeta's readying to move and we will assist in gaining a new base. But right now-" he gestured to the drinks in front of them all "-you all have drinks to finish and a party to enjoy."

Frieza sat in his hover pod, looking contemplatively through his forward view port at the red colored planet rolling beneath him. His face remained expressionless as his thoughts traveled down through the atmosphere, through the thick cloud layer of acidic rain, and to the race of Saiyans living below. It disgusted him to think of them running around down there, like rats around an abandoned barn.

To his right, Dodoria stood a step back from his master, for once wisely keeping his big trap shut. Dodoria had seen what happened to those on the receiving end of Frieza's wrath could be and judging from the lashing Frieza's tail had been giving his chair, he had decided to remain out of that potentially disastrous path.

"Pardon me, Lord Frieza, sir," Zarbon said with a distinct tone of incredulity in his voice, coming up and behind on the other side of his chair and bowing. "Interesting news. Planet Kinasa has been occupied as of last night, sire."

"Oh?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, sire," Zarbon answered. "The Kinasa have been eradicated. The planets' yours."

"Kinasa?" Dodoria asked unbelievingly. "That job's been in the pool for months. I thought we would have to handle that one ourselves."

"No, a band of Saiyans took it," Zarbon said.

"Saiyans," Frieza said and closed his eyes. They were truly becoming an annoyance and ever more arrogant. He had not heard of any more incidents with that Saiyan Caliwone, other than his astounding success on Planet Sullest the day before, but he knew that the word of his betrayal and his living to tell about it was inspiring those wretched worms none the less.

"Wow," Dodoria said. "Their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own."

"Actually it was a band of their low level soldiers," Zarbon answered, turning to look at Dodoria and for once, they both felt the same distaste.

"Bah," Dodoria said, not willing to believe it. "No low levels could take Kinasa. No, these are stand outs. These Saiyans are quickly becoming our best fighters. Am I right?"

"Yes, Dodoria," Zarbon answered, his tone cooling a degree or two. "Without a doubt, they are much stronger now. It's amazing. In a small group on a full moon they are hard to beat."

Dodoria snickered at Zarbon's tone. "What, are you scared of them, Zarbon?"

"No," Zarbon answered, narrowing his eyes at Dodoria for even suggesting a thing. "Certainly not. I'm just saying we need to keep an eye on them, that's all. Like this Bardock who led the assault on the Kinasen. What if him and his crew were to team up with young Vegeta and a handful of other great fighters? How would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon, Dodoria?"

Frieza opened his eyes and looked back out to space and the single red ruby that hung in front him. That same thought had crossed his mind as well. Then he smiled, reminding himself that he, and no one else in this galaxy, was the supreme power. "Only a fool would welcome that scenario," he answered.

"Yes, sire," Zarbon agreed.

Behind them, the sliding panel doors hissed open and young Vegeta walked through it, no more than seven or eight, startling Zarbon and Dodoria with its suddenness. An arrogant frown so much like his father's already pasted permanently onto his face. He already wore his Saiyan armor with the royal crest placed on the upper right portion of the chest. Like his father as well, he wore the blood red cape over his armors shoulder guards to flow down just short of the ground and his white Saiyan boots.

"Prince Vegeta, what do you think you are doing?" Zarbon asked as he and Dodoria walked over to cut him off from his approach of Frieza.

"Frieza didn't send for you, kid," Dodoria snarled. "You know no one sees lord Frieza unless he calls them first."

Vegeta gave the two a disdainful look, not impressed by them at all. "Look, I'm bored," he announced, speaking directly to Frieza's back. "This is lame. I need an assignment."

Zarbon stood taller and folded his arms over his chest, not taking well to being ignored by this runt. "Who do you think you are? I ought to teach you a lesson in etiquette, Prince." Vegeta sniffed, daring him to try.

"Give him an assignment, Zarbon," Frieza's voice cut in smoothly. "Immediately."

Zarbon turned in surprise at Frieza granting young Vegeta's wish. "Lord Frieza," Zarbon started to protest before he cut himself off.

Frieza didn't turn to look at them, simply continued to gaze outward at space. "The boy doesn't mean any harm, Zarbon. He just hasn't learned how to control his passion. Give him the hardest assignment that you have." He glanced back just slightly. "And Vegeta, do come back alive," he said, his voice like that of a snakes hiss.

Vegeta bowed low. "I will, sire. Thank you very much."

Frieza chuckled lightly. "You don't have to thank me, Vegeta. You certainly earn your keep around here. You might want to mind your manners a little better."

Vegeta's eyes watched Frieza carefully, not fooled one bit by his seemingly kind words. He knew that one day he, the Prince of all Saiyans, would be the one to slay this demon. "Sire," Vegeta said and left the room with the sound of Frieza's appreciative chuckling.

Caliwone paused in his routine, allowing his muscles to relax and let his senses stretch outward. Something wasn't right. His body, steaming slightly with the heat he was generating with his workout in the cold air around him, had suddenly gone icy. He closed his eyes and focused his attention on his ears. There; almost whisper quiet-

He ducked as two feet and a Saiyan tail took a swipe at him from over head, missing by inches as the female passed by. Caliwone smirked and then frowned as the Saiyans face came into view. Celinal. Caliwone nearly let out a groan as he knew what was going to happen next but he didn't have time. With a crash, Apale slammed down on him from above.

After a moment, Caliwone climbed back to his feet as the two women landed and walked together up to him. Caliwone glared at them both, silently, but couldn't dispel the affection he had for either of them.

"Come on, Cal," Apale shaking her head in disappointment. "I mean, really?"

"You were right, Apale," Celinal said with a sugar sweet look at Caliwone. "That really was easier than I thought it would be."

Caliwone opened his mouth, then stopped, knowing what he had been about to say would have sounded like whining. Instead, Caliwone said, "Isn't there someone else you can go bother? Potrag? Onino?"

"Sure, if we wanted an easy victim," Apale said with a yawn. "But you were the best out of what lame warriors we had to choose from. Besides, Celinal might as well begin joining in on the family tradition sooner rather than later."

Caliwone cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You going to marry her?"

"Only if you don't," Apale said with an offhanded wave as she turned her back to them both. "Besides, I am attracted to men. I see the way she looks at you. And I already know you want her. Just get it over with already."

Caliwone's jaw almost dropped even as Celinal's face turned a bright shade of pink. "Apale-"

"Hey," Apale cut him off, lifting both of her hands up to stave off what he was about to say. "I don't want to know what you two want to do to each other. Too much info for my taste. Just do me a favor and bare at least one daughter for my sake."

Caliwone spluttered slightly, the first time he could ever remember doing so. "Hey, why don't you jet off to go play hard to get with your own group of guys?"

"Maybe later," she said casually, running one hand through her black hair. "I just need to make sure you know what you're doing with her-"

"Back off, sis, I'm not a child," Caliwone snarled, noticing Celinal out of the corner of his eyes blushing deeper. "I am a man, remember? I don't need your help."

"Oh, that's right," Apale with a wicked smirk. "Well then, take care. See you when you get back from whatever mission it is you are going on tomorrow, kiddo." She turned to go then turned back slightly and grinned at Celinal. "By the way, Cal is a bit squeamish if you tickle his sides." With a burst of energy and a wicked laugh, Apale was gone.

"Yeah, right," Caliwone grumbled and watched his sister fly off. A hand suddenly touched his back and Caliwone nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You're a little jumpy," Celinal commented as Caliwone jerked around to face her. She was still red in the face but her expression was determinedly cool.

"Shut up," Caliwone said and turned his back to her. Curse his sister, always putting him in awkward situations.

He felt Celinal's arm reach around his shoulder again and this time he didn't resist. Despite his somewhat stone exterior he had worked so hard to build, he was still a mortal man.

His eyes drooped toward contentment as Celinal slowly turned him to face her.

Caliwone walked to his space pod with his other three teammates close behind him. The Saiyan standing watch over the space pod landing/take off pads nodded as they passed. "You're on your way to carry out King Vegeta's will?"

Caliwone stopped a few feet from the other Saiyan. "Yes, we are," he said. He was surprised that word had spread. That was dangerous. Frieza would no doubt catch wind of this little rebellion before it ever even launched.

"Good luck on your mission, sir," he said, stepping out of their way. "Interesting fact for you before you go," he said, turning his head with a grin of amusement across his otherwise ugly face. "That fool Bardock is running around telling everyone that Frieza is here to kill us all right now." He snorted with contempt at that impossibility.

"Bardock? Ha. Low class trash. How disgraceful. Someone needs to put that old dog down in his grave." Caliwone climbed into his pod and closed the hatch. Through the hatch viewport, a streak of blue fire erupted skyward toward the morning sun. Caliwone watched him go for a moment before, with a sneer of disgust; he sat back in his seat.

His scouter twittered in his ear and Celinal's name appeared on his green lens in a private channel. He considered ignoring her for a moment but decided hearing her wrath when they arrived was not worth it.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Was it just me," she asked, "or did I just see Bardock?"

"No, that was him," Caliwone confirmed. "Senile old man. I hope he gets what is coming to him someday."

"Why not by you?" Celinal asked.

Caliwone snorted slightly. "It wouldn't be fair for me to even soil my gloves with his blood." Another twitter from his told him that Onino was calling and Caliwone gladly switched over to the team channel.

"I guess we settle in for a long ride?" Onino asked, a note of preflight boredom already coloring his tone.

"Yes it will," Caliwone said. "Probably a month or two just to get there. I hope you brought your pajamas."

"I saw him packing his spotted pink ones," Celinal said with a devilish snicker.

"Real funny guys," Onino said dryly. "Anyways, let's just hope this planet gives us a real challenge. I would hate to be lead around by the nose by that stinking guardsman."

"Or maybe it will be a nice easy victory," Potrag put in.

The comm. was dead for a few moments. "Are you actually a Saiyan or just some greatly disguised Tuffle?"

"Enough," Caliwone said as with a final check light winked off and the pod began to hum. "See you all when we land." He cut off the comm. as the four pods lifted off of their crash pads and tore across the landscape before they arced upward and tore through the atmosphere.

Caliwone leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, waiting for the hibernation sequence to start as the glow faded around the edges of his view port as they broke through the atmosphere and into space. Caliwone frowned slightly as an intense light abruptly exploded around his pod. His status indicators on the side of his pod exploded with noise and color as it warned of something enormous or powerful approaching from behind. A glance at the monitors to his left showed the horrific sight of his other three teammate's pods had been destroyed.

He leaned forward as far as he could as enormous space rocks hurtled past his ship. Just as he caught sight of a glowing hole in space where Planet Vegeta should have been, the shockwave crashed into his ship and threw him violently forward into the viewport and everything went black as his restraints snapped him back into his chair.

Caliwone awakened groggily knowing that something was wrong. And then he abruptly knew what it was. His space pod, programmed to reawaken him after a hibernation cycle had failed to do its prescribed duties. It took only a cursory look around his jerking pod to find the reason was that his entire pod was dead. Quickly, he pulled the emergency levers on either side of the door. Almost immediately, all of his critical systems came back to life as the friction from reentry kick started his ship and gave the pod at least a partial charge. Once he finished here, he would have to have some words with the technicians back on Vegeta.

With a perhaps slightly more violent land than usual, the pod crashed into the ground and came to a stop. Caliwone palmed the release once the pod confirmed breathable air outside and climbed stiffly out of the pod. The first thing that struck him was the unusually strong smell of woodland and animals; a stanched he was quick to wrinkle his nose at.

"Onino?" he said, touching his scouter's comm. unit. There was no reply. "Onino?" he said again, his irritation at his best friend seeming to come unusually quickly. An after effect of the hibernation no doubt. He started forward into the thick woodland and keyed his scouter to have his pod locate his team.

"Location of pods 10864, 10837, and 10997 impossible to locate," his pod reported. "Sensors lost contact at: [Indeterminate]. Time into flight: [Indeterminate]. Range from destination: [Indeterminate]"

Caliwone felt his blood run cold. It must have happened during the time his pod had malfunctioned. Were they killed? Visions of Onino, Potrag, and Celinal raced across his mind and his anger rose. _Damn it!_

There was a sound of crunching from his left, the noise triggering his automatic defenses and he whiped around, dropping into combat stance. An alien that looked very much like a Saiyan but wearing strange clothing and lacking a tail, pushed through the last of the underbrush that separated the two and leveled some sort of primitive weapon at him. His scouter twittered in his ear and a power rating displayed itself on his green lens of five. Caliwone snorted in absolute contempt as the alien demanded something in its strange language.

"I am not in the mood to deal with you, weakling," Caliwone snarled, not really caring if the man could understand him or not. Maybe the venom in his voice would be enough to clue the fool in. Apparently not. The man demanded again, its tone raised.

"Be gone, you fool," Caliwone said, lifting his hand.

His scouter exploded on his face as fire erupted from the alien's weapon. Caliwone snapped his head back around to where the alien was now gawking at him. All of his rage from the death of his teammates and this annoying creature snapped inside of him, his power bursting through his mental dam and flowing unrestricted out his body as the alien vanished from existence forever in a golden blast.

Caliwone looked at the hole he had just made in front of him in astonishment, then looked down at his own hand. In place of his normal blue aura, gold pervaded the area with an intensity he had never before witnessed; not even from King Vegeta himself. Was this the power of the legendary Super Saiyan?

He closed his fist after a few moments and grinned to himself. Saiyans dealt with death every day. Whoever had killed his team would pay most painfully. After all, this was a new day and a new world. King Vegeta had ordered him to take this miserable planet, but he had not given a time period. Until he heard otherwise, this whole planet would suffer.

The End

And from here sets up the events of Dragon Sagas: Book One.

I hope you all enjoyed this little Dragon Sagas short and giving you all a little more insight to the Saiyans and Caliwone.

There will be another short on Jan 23, 2011. See you all there!

The Dark Prince


End file.
